


Broken Light

by spicy_calamari



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_calamari/pseuds/spicy_calamari
Summary: After a concert, Pearl's drop in fame has really gotten to her, hurting her relationship with Marina. Can she and Marina patch things up or could Off the Hook be permenantly hurt?





	Broken Light

" **Komisurdamai hajufrodaskai..** "

" **Tekasadenyu yoromoninju Komisurdamai hajufrodaskai....** "

The duo of idols graciously bowed as they finished off one of their most meaningful and beautiful songs to be produced by them. There was no shock as the audience began to cheer, the happy voices of inklings seemed to fill the entire stadium up, causing Marina to to stare on with a content look on her face.

But why did something feel off?

She looked over to Pearl, who oddly enough, didn't seem as energetic as usual. She merely glanced at Marina. " Welp, 'Rina. Shall we? " Marina nodded in response as they turned around, beginning to make their way backstage.

Marina could still hear the audience shouting for them. There couldn't be any reason for Pearl to be upset, could there?

Or was she wrong?

As they walked backstage, she could see Pearl slouch into a nearby chair, grumbling something unknown to her. " Pearl, is everything alright? " Marina asked with a gentle tone, Pearl giving her an icy golden glance.

" Oh? Huh? Oh yeah, everythin' is alright. " She said, giving her octoling companion a thumbs up. Pearl pulled out her phone, beginning to scroll through it.

Marina awkwardly twiddled her thumbs, waiting for their producer. She couldn't get over the feeling of dread that hung over her, like an angry storm.

Oh cod.. let everything be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa thanks for reading!! this is my first fic like this, apologies for the hella poor quality dhdj pls feel free to comment, this part is kinda short but the next chapters will b longer


End file.
